Blatant
by ShadowSpires
Summary: Cody walks in on Rex and Obi-Wan in a compromising position. They work it out.


Cody whirled and slammed the door behind him, leaning against the corridor wall and breathing even and steady, even when tiny stabs of betrayal pierced him with every breath.

Common curtesy said that when you brought a conquest back to a shared bunk you at least warned your bunkmate. Common decency should have said that when you hooked up with the person your bunkmate had been in love with for years, you went back to *their* bunk instead. Even if his General had never seemed to reciprocate that interest, Rex should have damn well known better.

"Commander?" That was his General's voice, and Cody straightened, glad beyond words that he was still wearing his bucket. It let him look over his General's shoulder when he turned to face him, instead of at the rumpled state of his robes, or the hickey blooming at his neck. That was Rex's favorite spot to bite, as Cody knew well, and it was already darkening into a livid bruise.

Did Rex carry a matching set already?

"General, sir," Cody responded. Hiding hurt and bewildered betrayal behind professionalism. Why would Rex do this, when he *knew* how much Cody wanted his General. Rex's own interest wasn't a surprise or hard to understand, but Sith take it, if he'd managed to snag what Cody so desperately wanted, he could have at least had the decency not to flaunt it. Not when Cody had been trying so hard to get his General's attention as more than a fellow officer and friend. Now Rex had that. What was it about Rex that Obi-Wan wanted, that he didn't want about Cody? "I apologize for intruding."

"It's your bunk. We shouldn't have been —" General Kenobi winced around the eyes, "Cody, please. You're practically screaming hurt into the Force." And Cody realized he should have kept walking, given his General and his brother more privacy, rather than lingering outside the door.

"I'm sorry, General," He repeated woodenly and turned to retreat down the hallway.

"Vod," Rex said, and Cody stopped, turned his head, because that was Rex's command voice, his battlefield voice. Listening to that voice had saved his life more times than he could count.

Was it about to break his heart?

Rex's bucket was off, and he was bare-chested, free of armor, and blacks stripped down to his waist. There was in fact a rising line of bruises trailing down his chest, riding the lines of muscles.

 _Obi-Wan, robes askew and half off one shoulder leaned over Rex, pinning Cody's vod to the bed. His blue eyes were wicked as he bared his teeth and sunk them into the rise of Rex's hip, just exposed by the low line of his blacks. Rex's throat caught on a whine, head going back, and eyes widening when he caught sight of Cody in the doorway._

"Did you know," Rex drawled out the words. He had a wicked light in his eyes. One that Cody normally loved, because it signaled that brilliant mind working on something devious. It normally ended in explosions and chaos. Or Cody screaming into a pillow, strung out on pleasure till it felt like he would loose his mind. He enjoyed both outcomes, but right now he wanted to punch the tiny smirk right off Rex's face. Couldn't he at least give him a moment to collect his dignity and the chips that had been knocked off his heart by walking into that. He'd be happy for his vod and his General tomorrow.

Did you know," Rex repeated. "That Obi-Wan thought you are I were exclusive?"

Cody blinked, shoulders easing from his naturally defensive curl at the words. Cody supposed he could see how someone had gotten to that conclusion. Cody and Rex were both in positions of command, and while several of their men would welcome them into their beds, it was better to avoid potential issues by not taking them up on that.

But that had never precluded Obi-Wan.

And how *anyone* could have missed the blatant flirting Cody had been doing…  
Obi-Wan had a stubborn look on his face, despite the blush riding high on his cheekbones.

"Well, what exactly was I supposed to think," Obi-Wan asked. "When you never took anyone else but Rex to your bed?" The General shook his head, his mussed hair had just the beginning of sweat-dampat the hairline, and his eyes were still dilated. Force, but Cody *wanted*. "The rest of the battalion you practically need a speadsheet to keep track of who is sleeping with who, but not you two."

Could Obi-Wan really not have understood? When Cody had been practically throwing himself at his General to the point that even shinies freshly transferred in were starting to give him sympathetic looks?

"Apparently," Rex interjected, that tiny smug croon still in his voice. "What a brother would take as blatant propositioning didn't register for our dear General. *I* finally just kissed him. And then had to sit on him to get him to stay still long enough to explain that I wasn't 'cheating' on you."

Rex's face twisted on the word, disdain wrinkling his nose at the concept. How could it be cheating? They both knew they wanted the General. That didn't stop them from wanting and needing each other.

Obi-Wan's stubborn look increased at Rex's slightly mocking tones. But when Rex pressed up against his back and slipped a hand back into his tunics, toying with hidden nipples, his eyes widened and dilated further, arousal sparking in him again, and sending a renewed flush along his cheekbones.

Cody could practically see his priorities shifting.

"Well. Cultural differences in courtship behavior is apparently a conversation for another time. Perhaps we can discuss it tomorrow morning?" The implication that was would like to stay the night almost stole Cody's breath. Obi-Wan glanced back into the room, back at Cody's bunk. "If you've no objection to sharing, Commander…?"

There was a tiny thread of uncertainty in his General's voice and face, one that told him that he still didn't understand. This wasn't a matter of Cody being willing to share Rex. It was a matter of Rex and Cody being wiling to share Obi-Wan.

Of them *wanting* to *keep* him.

That was okay.

Obi-Wan would have plenty of time later to figure out that Cody never intended to let him go.

By the look in Rex's eyes, the feeling was mutual.


End file.
